


D&D (Dice and Dildos)

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Castiel and Jimmy Are Twins, D&D references, Dom Castiel, Incest, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Powerbottom Castiel, Sub Jimmy, Too competitive for their own good, Top Jimmy, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Jimmy decides to challenge Cas to decide on their positions in bed: through D&D.SPN Kink bingo square: Kink Negotiation
Relationships: Castiel/Jimmy Novak (Supernatural)
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995412
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	D&D (Dice and Dildos)

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt number 4from my 30 NaNo 2020 prompts: Kink Negotiation + "when you said roll a die to see who topped I didn't think D&D was involved"
> 
> Thanks to Triss for the prompt "when you said roll a die to see who topped I didn't think D&D was involved". Unfortunately, the D&D sort of got sacrificed because Cas wanted to get his way, but I hope you enjoy it regardless!  
> This also fills the square "Kink Negotiation" for the SPN Kink Bingo 2020.
> 
> This work is unbeta'd.

Castiel and Jimmy always were slightly too competitive for their own good. When they first dove into bed together, it had something to do with figuring out whose dick was bigger or whether they were exactly the same size because they were twins. Then their sex life mostly revolved around who could hold out longer when fucking the other, and then who could edge longest, who could be tied up longest, who could last longest while stuck on a vibrator… Yeah, they were very competitive.

But Jimmy’s latest stunt was something that had Cas scratching his head. They could often not decide who got to top, and because they were competitive as fuck, there was often a competition of sorts involved to see to determine who got to top or bottom, depending on their moods and what they both wanted most. Today’s new way of determining who was going to top was tied into Jimmy’s new favourite hobby: Dungeons and Dragons.

At first, Cas had wondered why Jimmy wanted him to create his own character, but as soon as Jimmy set out the scene, he understood. It was a battle between their characters, and the dice were just going to decide who was going to die first. And whoever won, was going to top.

“When you said ‘Roll a die to see who gets to top’, I didn’t think D&D was involved,” Cas grumbled. “I just thought it was going to be one of those “top or bottom” or sex position dice, to be fairly honest.”

“That would have been too easy, Cas,” Jimmy said, humming as he prepared a battle map and all that. “Our kink negotiation is always competitive, and dice in themselves aren’t competitive.”

“And what if I just concede now?” Cas asked. “Look, Jimmy, I’m perfectly willing to bottom tonight, I… don’t really want to spend more than fifteen minutes right now battling it out through D&D.” Jimmy’s look was sad, and so Cas quickly continued. “I do want to play D&D with you, but not over this. I think this is competitiveness gone too far.” Jimmy was now sporting puppy dog eyes. “Fuck, Jimmy. I’m going to bottom, and then, after you’ve fucked me, you get to play D&D with me, okay? We can still do the battle, and then just play for whoever is going to top next?”

Jimmy sighed in defeat, but he knew that it was difficult to move Cas once he’d made a decision. “Okay, as long as you _do_ play with me after we’ve fucked?”

“Of course. You know how I am with promises, so that’s a given, isn’t it?”

“Thanks, Cas,” Jimmy said, immediately flying into Cas’s arms and kissing him all over. Castiel just smiled and cradled Jimmy’s ass, encouraging him to jump up into his arms. Once Jimmy did, Cas walked over to their bedroom, dumping Jimmy in the middle before joining him on the bed.

“You don’t mind me being a little pushy tonight, do you?” Cas asked, leaning over Jimmy.

“No,” Jimmy moaned. “Fuck, you’re being very hot, okay? Kind of want you to do this more often. Just… use me as a toy, want you to take your pleasure from me tonight and just ignore my needs.”

“Jimmy,” Cas growled. “If you wanted me to Dom you, you should have told me in advance so I could have prepared something. And you shouldn’t have been pushing about topping or bottoming, we should have focused on kink negotiation instead of… using D&D to determine who gets to top or bottom.”

“So… D&D to decide which kinks we could use tonight?” Jimmy quipped, then immediately shrank in on himself at Cas’s glare. “Sorry.”

“No, toys don’t get to talk back, now do they?”

Jimmy shook his head and relaxed into the sheets. He allowed Cas to undress him and watched as Cas took off his own clothes before getting back up on the bed. He wasn’t going to take his time tonight, because Jimmy just wanted to be used like a toy. Cas wanted Jimmy to come inside of him, but that would probably happen regardless, because Jimmy liked being used a little too much, maybe.

When they were both naked, Jimmy sighed in relief, sensing that it would be a quick and short fuck. Cas didn’t wait until Jimmy was ready or not – instead, he lubed up his fingers and slowly prepped himself, pretending Jimmy wasn’t even there. He allowed Jimmy to touch himself to make sure he stayed hard until he was ready to mount Jimmy’s cock, but if he noticed Jimmy come close, he’d have to stop. Jimmy knew the rules, they’d done this often before.

Once he felt ready to take Jimmy, he drizzled lube over Jimmy’s cock, ignoring Jimmy’s hiss at the shock of _cold_ to his dick. Cas squatted over Jimmy’s erection, taking a deep breath before sinking down on Jimmy’s cock. He groaned at the feeling of his twin’s slightly thicker cock in his ass. It was perfect, as it always was, and Cas knew that it wouldn’t take long for either of them to come. As soon as his ass was used to Jimmy’s girth, he set a steady pace, not too fast for now as he focused on the feeling of a cock sliding in and out of him. To be perfectly frank, Cas preferred fucking himself on Jimmy’s cock, pretending he was a toy, over fucking an actual toy. There was a massive difference between a live penis and a dildo, one of them being the possibility to come, the other the _heat_. Cas preferred the heat to something that only heated up once it was enveloped in warmth.

Cas felt Jimmy’s cock pulse inside of him, which was a sign to him that he could speed up because Jimmy was close now. Cas wrapped a hand around his cock as his muscles burned because of the increasing pace, but Cas didn’t care – he wanted to come just before Jimmy did, and he managed to do just that, as a final stroke had his balls tightening and come shooting out of his cock, splattering Jimmy’s bare chest, which had Jimmy moan and come in turn. When Jimmy turned soft, Cas let his cock slip from inside of him and cleaned up quickly before joining Jimmy on the bed once more.

Jimmy was halfway to being asleep, which was something that usually happened after sex. “I promise we won’t do any more kink negotiation through dice, okay?” he muttered.

“Thanks, Jimmy,” Cas sighed. “I’d love that. Now… whenever you’re feeling up to it, we’re still going to battle it out in D&D, yeah?”

“Yep, but later,” Jimmy said, gummy smile on his face. “I love you so much, Cas. Sleep first, though.”

“I love you too.” Cas rolled his eyes. “As long as you won’t beat me in the battle.”


End file.
